One of kind
by Timedragonlife
Summary: We are an experiment, all of our kind a project. We were victims of the human races experiment and they collected us alive or dead. A part of us were human too despite what you think, we belonged to the werewolf bloodline. But not anymore, the pain and the fear and all the chemicals changed us for life with no cure. Now we are in Beacon Hills... More summary at the end
1. Chapter 1 The start

One of Kind

We are an experiment, all of our kind a project. We were victims of the human races experiment and they collected us alive or dead. A part of us were human too despite what you think, we belonged to the werewolf bloodline. But not anymore, the pain and the fear and all the chemicals changed us for life with no cure.

Seeing us as a failure and even threat they made a slaughter print into our history. Hundreds of us killed, families lost and beloved gone was the result of the slaughter. The silent war had begun, the creators made sure their ´failure´ was a secret to the rest of the world.

The remains of our kind became a group, a pack and then a bloody revenge came loose. Blood was running all over cities and villages, people had run or they been killed. Wherever we went by the more deaths came, not only to ourselves but to the human. But somehow they managed to hide it, keep the secret to themselves.

After years of bringing death and pain, some of us began to doubt the cause. Sure, they hated humans but they were not better by doing this. Then another slaughter was print into history, one among our own kind. Two sides had formed, one that wanted to end this slaughter of innocent. And another who wanted the human race extinct. Who had really won the battle is a mystery, the cause of this was only known of the rarest kind among them.

Then during several years they stayed hidden, not forgotten but hidden. Myths and legends were found around countries, some parts true and some not.

So what are we? Monsters could be the answer, the way our shape could shift into a beast with deadly claws and teeth. But then again it could be wrong? Victims could we be seen as, experiment for the human race and this action caused us to become the monsters with no remorse. Or we could be a part of the apocalypse? The carrier of death during the end of the world, but if you ask me it is just stupid.

The truth is that we don't know what we are anymore, no one knows no matter how hard they try.

* * *

But that is what I hope to know, the truth of what we are and what we supposed to be. That's why I am sitting in the back of a truck, on the road. We succeeded on getting a free lift into the town and yes I am not alone. It is thanks to Cora I am alive, she saved me when I was near death. Ever since that we have been stuck together wandering, fleeing and fighting together.

Eric somehow joined during all the chaos, sometimes I think he is the only one with humor in the group. But the jokes and all the funny memories I am glad to have, to remind me. Then we have Joshua one of the most talking, but loyal in the group. Vanessa is the sister to Eric, always trying to keep Eric under control so he doesn´t mess up everything. And Eric somehow manages to get Vanessa running after him, how? Well he annoys her and eventually making her angry, but it is fun to watch.

Then there is me the smallest of the group together with Eric no matter how big he wants to be. My name is Jenice but I am being called ´jen´ and I like it, I am also used with it now.

_ - Next stop coming right _up screams from the front, waking all the other like me. We stuck our heads out and I mumbled _Beacon hills_.

* * *

Summary: This idea just came to me and i begun to write, the idea belonges to me but NOT the MTV Characters. It begins somwhere after season two.

The OC characters belongs to me, Jenice, Eric, Cora, Joshua and Vanessa :-)

(Sorry if i sound possesivess, but it is a shame when anothers work get stolen from anyone)

Some of the OC may eventually have a relation to some of the main Characters fron MTV:Teen Wolf

It will come DerekxStiles ScottxAllison LydiaxJackson but i dont know when.

This is M rated because violence in the story and maybe some adult themes in the future, because this story is slowly building.

Could take time between chapters, it depends how the real world is going and honestly my world is a bit confusing right know. The chapters that could depends about your thougths and all that, plus if you even liked the beginning.

If you have any ideas you can send them to me, cause i am pretty sure i will stuck sometimes. Thank you anyway for reading and i hope you will be patient of me.


	2. Chapter 2 Schoolstart

The street was quiet at this time, papers were lying across shadows. Here I go, the girl with the blonde hair and all. Eric said that I would be just fine here, well why didn´t he take it then?

Why am I here?

* * *

_-Werewolf? Like werewolf´s? _Cora stood there looking directly at Eric. _Werewolf's is here?_

_-For god sake! Yes, I saw Werewolfs! _We stared at him, he maybe had finally gone insane.

_-Are you sure no one hit you with something or you walked in a wall? _Vanessa said giving him looks, he just stood there pouting at all of us.

_-I am not insane and I have a brain Vanessa! I saw them and I could smell them, they were werwolfes and there's more. _And it was more? Now this could be interesting.

_-They have an alpha, but more importantly it is a hunter family here. _Cora stared at him and motioning with her hand that he should continue.

_-They were hunting an omega or something, this werewolf pack and then the hunters showed up and shoot it. But they didn´t shoot the PACK. _By now he was breathing hard and was all red in the face, like a tomato.

_-This changes everything. _

* * *

That's how I got here on the street, we had a plan on getting a house and all that. But now with the hunters and werewolfs we are living in an abounded factory. Hurray! NOT.

Now we have all run out to find stuff we could use, food, blankets and maybe a TV? But no one throws out a TV; they would sell instead if they were smart. In worst scenarios we steal, yes we steal like thieves and all that. Boy, was this going to be a long night or what?

* * *

_-Why do we have to go to school? _Ah, no morning without Eric complaining about something.

_-Eric you sound like a nine year old, just go to the school ok?_

Vanessa always was the one succeeded to make him stop. She was the big sister after all, but Eric did have a point.

_-Eric does have a point y´know? With the werewolfs and all that we should be preparing or train. _Cora just raised an eyebrow at us, looking then at Vanessa and Joshua.

_-No, get to school and be like normal teenage kids and leave the rest to us._

-That's just the problem! We aren´t normal teenage kids!

Five minutes later we were on our way, me and Eric.

_How many teenagers can it be? _We had walked in only to stare at the group of many teenagers across school.

_-You know some of the werewolfs looked like teenagers._.

I just looked at him and smiled, to support because we were in this together.

_-Don´t think they are in school, but if they were and attacked us we would totally kick their ass. _I said while fist pumping in the air once and it worked, he looked more secure.

We were walking towards the receptions when this large figure crashed into me. This caused me to fall and dragging Eric with me.

_-Watch were you´re going idiots! _They were big and something tells me I just met some bad people.

I stood up brushing my jeans and then lend a hand to Eric wanting to get hell out of there. But no, sometimes Eric could ruin all and now it was apparently time for it.

_-Maybe you would watch were you´re going jackass! _

_-What did you say? What did you say asshole?_

Crap, this wasn´t going to end were well. I just looked between them and to the people in the hall. Some didn´t care or didn´t notice, my eyes then went away to some girls by the lockers. They laughed, they bloody laughed at this. My eyes then went away and I mumbled ´hore´ and that was a bad thing.

_-Did you call MY girlfriend a hore, Bitch? I wouldn't be surprise if you were a stripper y´know?_

-How dare you! You...

-What are you going to do, cry like a baby?

I was just ready to punch him right in the face when someone beat me to it. It sounded like something broke when Eric punched him, then the guy fell backwards after flying and the other boys went to help him up.

_-You shall pay for that!_ He said while standing and walking over with big steps.

I laid my hand on Eric shoulder not wanting him to fight. As we waited for the first move, we didn´t notice the other boy behind us coming towards us in fast steps.

_-Daren! DAREN what are you doing?!_

_-Stay out of it fag! _

This boy had put himself in front of us, without even knowing who we are. But the boy, Daren continued his walk to us not even stopping.

_-Did you call Danny a fag? Did you? _

We just stood there watching the scene and being very confused. He who stood up against the other apparently was called Danny and I got a feeling that we maybe walked right into a friend this time.

_-Get out of my way Jackson, I am not afraid of punching your face or Danny´s. So MOVE!_

Then other footsteps come and voices that said Danny and Jacksons name. But the blonde boy stood next to Danny now and staring right into the bastards eyes.

_-You better walk away now._

It was another one, and jeez! How many are they!? Unlike Jackson this one had dark brown hair and brown eyes. But one of the things we realized was that he smelled like werewolf.

Daren stood there for a while staring at us and the others. One girl also came, a dark haired girl that got the werewolfs attention.

_-Watch your step you two, this isn´t over. And I hope all of you stay out of my way next time._

He walked away to his girlfriend and then around the corner with the others. Finally I released my breath I had been holding in, I looked over to Eric and he stared, STARED at the werewolf. And he stared back, what was he trying to do? Kill us?

_-Eric, Hello earth to Eric?_

He just stared, the air had begun to be tense around us. Then I did what came to my mind, I punched him.

_-What the hell?!_

_-It was the only way to get your attention, but don´t try to hit me back._

I just gave him a stare that told him not to mess with me, then I noticed we wasn´t alone. They were looking at us, especially Jackson and the werewolf guy.

_Thank you for helping us, but we need like go now to the reception. But we owe you guys one. _I said not even bothering for the answer, taking Eric hand and sprinted towards the reception while feeling the stares behind us.

* * *

_-They wasn´t human. _

_-They seemed pretty human to me, but I am not a werewolf._

_-I should tell Derek, keep an eye on them._


End file.
